


Gambling On Love

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Pansy finds out that Draco lost a poker game in which he'd bet her, she's furious — until she realizes she can use it to her advantage. What she doesn't know, though, is that it could be the best thing to ever happen to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gambling On Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fortheloveofhp 2013. Thank you to my beta, flipflop_diva.

"What on _earth_ do you think you're doing calling at this time, Draco?" Pansy asked lazily as she looked at him through sleep-lidded eyes. He'd just come through her bedroom Floo and it was only around seven a.m. She wasn't accustomed to getting up until _at least_ past ten.

"Well, you see." Draco bit his lip while wringing his hands together. He was clearly anxious about something.

"Spit it out," she said in an exasperated tone. "I want to go back to sleep. And you look awful, you know."

"I know." Draco turned away from her before he spoke again. "There's, um, no easy way to say this. But I think I did something stupid."

Pansy frowned. "Something stupid? What's that got to do with me? And _why_ is it so important that you tell me in the middle of the night?"

"It's not the middle of the night," Draco quipped. "It's early morning."

"Whatever."

"I played poker last night, with Blaise and Theo and a few of the Gryffindors."

"A few of the Gryffindors?" Pansy knew Draco had been getting friendly with a few of their former school nemeses ever since he'd joined the Aurors, but she hadn't realised they were poker game friendly.

"Potter, Weasley, Finnigan. You know the group."

"Where is this going?" She groaned and brought the duvet up over her head; the early morning light was beginning to hurt her eyes.

"Well, I ran out of interesting things to bet. They'd had enough of my money and flash gifts; they wanted something that meant something to me. And I lost. To Weasley, of all people."

She peaked an eye over the corner of the duvet to frown at him. "What did you lose? Because if it's Lucius' prize peacocks, you are never going to live that down."

Draco laughed nervously. "No, it's not that bad. Well, actually, that depends..."

"Spit it out!" 

"You!" Draco replied quickly, and as Pansy pulled the duvet away from her and opened her other eye, she noticed him turn very pale.

"Me? What do you mean 'me'?" The cogs of realisation were starting to turn in her mind, but she didn't want to connect them without proof that that was what Draco really meant. 

"Like I said, I ran out of interesting things to bet, so... I was drunk, and I just... bet you. And Weasley won."

"Woah!" She shot out of bed quicker than she ever had before, rounding on Draco with an unbelievable expression upon her face. "You bet _me_ in a poker game with Gryffindors? And you _lost_?"

"Um, yeah. Sorry."

"'Sorry'? Really, Draco? All you're giving me is a 'sorry'? You could at least _sound_ as though you feel bad about it!"

"I was worried about how you would take it," Draco admitted. "But, if you think about it, it is quite funny. You and Weasley, I mean."

"Oh, fucking _hilarious_." She pushed Draco roughly with her shoulder; she didn't really hurt him, but she wanted to make a point that she was _not_ happy. "So what _exactly_ does that mean, that you 'bet me'?"

"A date. I said that whoever won could go on a date with you." Draco grinned. "I thought we could have a nice trip out to the theatre and then dinner or something, for old times sake. I didn't think I'd actually lose, else I'd never have bet you. I _always_ win. I think Weasley cheated, actually, but I couldn't prove it."

"Well, you _did_ lose," Pansy snapped, glaring at him. "I'm not doing it, Draco. You can't make me."

"No," Draco said slowly, "but I can bribe you."

"Yeah?" She scoffed. "Try me. It better be good if you want me to go out with _Weasley_ of all people."

"I'll give you one of father's peacocks," Draco said triumphantly, as though it were the best prize in the world.

Pansy only laughed; really, he thought a _peacock_ was going to get her on this date?

"What?" Draco looked affronted. "You love those peacocks. They're the rarest in the world and you've always coveted them."

"Indeed. But I don't _actually_ want one, and I don't think Lucius would be too happy with that either. You really shouldn't give other people's things away without asking them, Draco! How would you like it if I bet you in a game with Granger?!"

"Well..." Draco grinned and raised his eyebrows, which earned him another shove from Pansy.

"Honestly, Draco." She huffed and crossed her arms. "You need to do better than that."

"Er..." He appeared to be looking around her bedroom for inspiration, though she didn't know exactly what he'd come up with. He didn't really have a lot that she wanted. "What about something from my Quidditch collection? I've got some rather rare items, and several of them are signed by the players themselves..."

"No," Pansy snapped. "You know very well I don't like Quidditch."

"But you like some of the players. You've fancied Galvin Gudgeon for years."

"Right." She rolled her eyes. "But he's also an idiot. I'm surprised he even knows _how_ to sign his own name. So no, I don't want anything from him or anyone else. Why do you even have something he's signed, anyway? You hate the Chudley Cannons."

Draco smirked and sat down on her bed. "There was an auction and Weasley expressed interest in it." He shrugged. "I don't know. Felt like a good idea at the time."

"Really?" Pansy quirked an eyebrow. "You're so petty as to bid a lot of money for something you don't even want, just because Weasley wants it? Wait, what am I asking that for? Of course you are." She joined him on the bed, but she didn't stop her glare nor the folding of her arms. She wanted to get as much out of Draco as she possibly could. She was definitely annoyed at having to go on a date with Weasley, but it was only one night she had to suffer through, and she'd be able to get a lot out of Draco for it.

"Whatever." Draco rolled his eyes, but he relaxed slightly and leaned back on her bed. "Anyway, this date looks set to go well; you're both Chudley Cannons fans. At least you know you have one thing in common!"

Pansy playfully punched him again and narrowed her eyes even further. "I am _not_ a Chudley Cannons fan. Just because I fancy some idiot in the team doesn't make me a fan. Besides, I'm slowly going off him. He's getting a bald spot."

"There, you see," Draco said, smirking. "You'll never have to worry about that with Weasley; his father still has a load of hair."

"I'm not going to be with him long enough to get to that stage, Draco! And anyway, I haven't even agreed to the date yet."

Suddenly, a gleam appeared in Draco's eyes and he sat up, a gleeful smile on his face. "I've got it."

"Yeah?"

"A job at the Ministry. I can get you a job at the Ministry."

_Now_ he was talking; she'd been wanting a Ministry job for years, but every application she'd sent in had been rejected, even for the most menial of jobs. "Really? How?" She sat up with him now, her excitement peaked.

"Trust me," Draco said confidently, "I can get you a job. I don't know exactly what job and it might not be very good, but... it'll be a job."

Pansy smiled, and then frowned slightly. "Wait, if you can get me a job so easily, how come you've never offered before? You know I've always wanted to work at the Ministry."

"I do, but I had to give it some time before I started asking for favours, Pans." Draco touched her hand affectionately. "I finished my training six months ago, and I've been there nearly two years. I can probably ask now. Especially if Weasley's going on a date with you... that's if we have a deal, mind."

Pansy lifted her lip a little in a semi-smile. "I suppose I can survive one night with Weasley then. But you better make good on your promise, Draco Malfoy, because if you don't..."

"...I know, I know, you'll rip my balls off and feed them to the peacocks." Draco rolled his eyes and they both laughed; it was a saying she'd said frequently since they were early teens whenever Draco had annoyed her.

"Too right I will!"

*

"Look, Weasley," Pansy said as soon as she saw him. She hadn't even given him a chance to say hello before she started her tirade. "I'm only here because I have to be, alright? Because Draco was a stupid git. Got it?"

"Got it," Ron replied with remarkable amusement. "You know, Malfoy said you'd be like this."

"Yeah, well," she muttered, "the bastard knows me well."

"But not well enough to know not to wager you in a bet?" Ron grinned and leaned against the bar, waiting for Tom to come and serve him.

"He was drunk," she said in Draco's defence. "Now shut up about Draco. I've had enough of him for one day."

"I'll have a Firewhiskey, please, mate," Ron said to Tom when the barman finally came over to serve him. "And she'll have... er, what'll you have?"

"A Firewhiskey too. And make it a double; I'll need it."

Ron was still grinning. It was irritating her; she wanted to slap it off his stupid face. She wasn't a joke! Obviously Draco had told Ron all about her and her little quirks, and no doubt to never take her seriously. Merlin, she wondered how they were even still friends, sometimes. 

"I'll go get a table," she said, if only to get a few moments away from that stupid grin. She chose a booth in the quiet corner of the pub; the Leaky Cauldron was a popular place for wizards and witches to meet, and she didn't exactly want it to get out that she was there with Weasley. When he came over with the drinks, he was no longer grinning like a clown, but he was looking rather amused.

"What's so funny?" She took a large sip of her drink, taking joy from the little kick that it gave her. If she was going to get through the night, she was going to need a lot more kick than that. They were only having a quick drink and a meal and then she was going home, and there was no way she was taking Weasley with her.

Ron shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just... taking you with a pinch of salt."

"Why'd you even want a date with me anyway?"

"Honestly?"

Pansy nodded; she could take anything Ron said. It's not like his words could hurt her.

"You have an excellent reputation."

Perhaps she was wrong. "Oh."

"Is it true, can it be?" She frowned, confused by his words. "Did I manage to make Pansy Parkinson sad?"

"No," she spat, attempting to hide her emotions with her glass. "I just really hate Marcus bloody Flint. He's the bastard that started that rumour, you know."

"It's a rumour?" Ron looked genuinely surprised. _Damn_. She knew all the Slytherins had heard it, but she hadn't realised the Gryffindors—and probably the whole school, she realised now—had too. 

"He came onto me, I turned him down. His bloody ego couldn't handle that so he told everyone I was the best shag he'd ever had."

"He told them more than that," Ron mumbled, then blushed as he realised exactly what he'd said. "But I'm sure not everyone heard that part."

Pansy shook her head in anger and then sighed. "It's fine, Weasley. I made my peace with that a long time ago. If you want to leave now you know it's not true, feel free."

"Why would I want to leave?" He seemed baffled by her offer. "You don't have much faith in me, do you?!"

"I don't have much faith in most men. It's nothing personal, believe me."

"And Malfoy?" Ron asked as he took a sip of his own Firewhiskey; he'd hardly drank anything, but she was nearly wanting another.

She frowned in confusion. "What about him?"

"Why aren't you together? You were in Hogwarts, weren't you?"

"Yes," she said, nodding slowly. "But Hogwarts is a good few years ago now. Draco and I, we... we never worked as a couple. We're fantastic as best friends, but that's it. Besides, we're so close it's like going out with your sibling or something. I think of him as a brother now anyway."

"We all thought you two'd get married after school, you know," Ron said, smiling.

"So did our parents. So did fourteen-year-old me." She shrugged. "Some things aren't meant to be, and apparently, my love life is one of those things."

Ron grinned again. "Maybe not, if tonight goes well." She was about to say something to protest that, but he jumped into conversation again before she could. " _A little birdy_ said you're a Chudley Cannons fan, too."

"Oh, please." Pansy rolled her eyes again. "I'm _not_ a Chudley Cannons fan. I'm not even a Quidditch fan! I just fancy Galvin Gudgeon, that's all. Although, like I said to that _little birdy_ of yours, I'm going off him. He's balding."

"Don't need to worry about that with me! Dad's still got all his own hair, and granddad died with a full head, too..."

Pansy couldn't help but smile at that remark. Perhaps Ron wasn't as bad as she'd thought, after all. "So you really don't want to leave now you've found out that my reputation came from a rumour?"

"Of course not. I was joking." He blushed then; a perfect red that matched his hair. "I've fancied you ever since I saw you in that pink dress at the Yule Ball."

"Come off it," she said, drinking the last of her Firewhiskey. "You can't fancy me."

Ron frowned. "Why not? Have you ever looked in the mirror? You're smoking hot."

"You went out with _Granger_! We're polar opposites." She couldn't believe he'd fancied her since their fourth year when he'd nearly married Hermione Granger. They were nothing alike. He was just trying to be kind, using some of that stupid Gryffindor niceness or something.

"If you recall correctly—and I'm sure you do because it was front page news in the _Prophet_ —we split up the night before our wedding. We sat down and had a proper chat for the first time in years and realised that we just didn't want the same things." He shrugged. "It was amicable; we're still best friends. Like you and Malfoy, I guess."

"Childhood sweethearts rarely work out. Looks like Potter and your sister were lucky, though. They seem happy."

Ron smiled. "They are. I'm not supposed to tell anyone yet, but Ginny's pregnant. Keep it to yourself though, yeah?"

"Sure. Congratulations." She felt sad for a moment as the thought crossed her mind that she may never be an aunt as she didn't have any siblings. She wasn't even sure yet if she wanted children of her own. "I don't suppose I'll ever be an aunt."

"Whoever you marry might have siblings. I have lots, if that helps you decide..." He winked at her and she couldn't help but smile. She was starting to notice how he seemed to have an uncanny ability to do that. "Another drink?" She nodded. "And what'll you have for food? I may as well order that at the same time."

She briefly flicked through the menu before deciding on Shepherd’s Pie, which Ron thought sounded good too. She watched him walk over with her empty glass and order another drink and their food. As he went, she started to notice his physique; he was an Auror and a regular Quidditch player, so he had muscles in all the right places, and it was clear that tonight, at least, he'd made an effort on his appearance. He wasn't wearing his finest robes, as Draco would have for a date, but he was wearing the nicest robes she'd ever seen him in. Actually, now she thought about it, perhaps they _were_ his finest robes after all.

"Food shouldn't be long," Ron said as he entered the booth and placed her drink down in front of her. "There's not many in tonight; probably because it's a Monday and everyone's spent from the weekend."

"Yeah," she murmured. She wasn't really thinking properly as she was still taking in Ron's features, this time from the front. She already knew he had a winning smile and a grin that had the potential to be annoying, but his full head of hair was well kept and recently cut, and his eyes were particularly striking. She wasn't sure how she hadn't noticed just how attractive he was before.

"What are you staring at?" He began to wipe his face with his sleeve; she smiled and rolled her eyes. Draco would never do such a thing. "Have I got something on my face?"

"No," she said, laughing and shaking her head. "Just... it's nothing."

"It's because I'm so handsome, isn't it?" Another grin, this one warming her heart more than annoying her. She did a double take as her brain thought that; Ron Weasley, warming her heart? Could she really be feeling everything she'd hoped for with a Weasley?

"You wish," Pansy retorted; she couldn't exactly have him thinking he was on the money already, could she? She already had one inflated ego to deal with and that was more than enough.

"So," Ron piped up just after the food had arrived, "What do you do?"

Pansy frowned. "How do you mean?" She'd only just picked up her knife and fork by the time Ron'd had at least three large bites of his food. It must be good though; he seemed to be devouring it like anything. Unless that was how he usually ate his food, in which case she'd have to have a word with him about that if they did this again.

"For work. You know I'm an Auror, but I don't know what you do." 

"Oh." She suddenly felt very awkward. "I don't."

"Oh right." Ron looked just as uncomfortable as she felt now. "How come?"

She shrugged. "The places I want don't want me."

"What do you want to do?"

Should she tell him she wanted a job at the Ministry? Or would he think she was trying to get him to put in a good word for her? "It doesn't matter," she replied after a few moments.

"Go on," he said, smiling. He looked genuinely interested, which was something not a lot of blokes were with her. She was usually their first point of call for a shag (thanks to Flint), and when she rudely turned them down because they clearly didn't give a damn about her, they decided she was 'frigid'. Honestly, she was sick of hearing that word.

Ron didn't seem like that type, though, and he'd already told her a secret about Ginny, so she decided it couldn't hurt. "I've always wanted to work at the Ministry. I don't know why, it's just always seemed really prestigious, but..."

"But?" He prompted, and a quick glance at his plate let her know that he was nearly finished, while she was only a quarter of the way through her meal.

She shrugged again. "I've sent in a lot of applications, but they've all been rejected. Guess I'm not a suitable candidate."

"Rubbish," Ron said almost immediately, placing his knife and fork on his plate to show he'd finished. "You were good in that Inquisitorial Squad, weren't you? Even if it was a bit evil..."

"Evil?" She laughed. "That might be taking it a little far."

"I dunno, you didn't see what Umbridge nearly did to Harry. She was going to use an Unforgivable on him."

"Really?" Pansy raised her eyebrows in shock; she hadn't realised that. She'd just thought they were doing the school some good by stamping out all the groups that were clearly causing enough trouble for Umbridge to be at all bothered by them. "No! She wouldn't, would she?"

Ron nodded sadly. "She would have, if it weren't for Hermione's quick thinking." He changed the subject then, obviously not wanting to dwell on the past too much. "How's your meal?"

"Good," she said, taking her last bite and putting her knife and fork down too. "Do you always eat so fast?"

"Yeah," Ron muttered, blushing almost as red as his hair again. He was cute when he blushed. "So, do you want to go on somewhere or...?"

"No." She shook her head firmly, and couldn't help but feel bad as Ron's face appeared to slide. She smiled. "I want us to go back to mine."

"Us?" Now he was grinning, that same goofy grin that not half an hour earlier had irritated her to no end. "You mean...?" He made several hand gestures indicating the two of them, and she smirked as she nodded. "Right, then. I'd better get the bill. Don't go anywhere!"

She laughed, and as she waited for him to get the bill (he was anxiously on tenterhooks, switching feet often as he waited for Tom to get to him), she realised that this was the first time in a long time that not only had she enjoyed a date, but that she actually thought the man may have prospects. She wouldn't let Ron or Draco know that yet, though. She had to hold all the cards, and with Ron's seemingly gentile nature, that wouldn't be a problem. Hopefully he could handle her when she was at her worst.

Ron came dashing over as soon as he'd paid Tom, not even waiting for a receipt. "Shall we?" He went to offer his arm to her, but then apparently thought better of it and tucked it away behind him. Wanting to reassure him, though she wasn't quite sure why, she brought his arm round and looped hers in it. It was only until they got to the Floo, which was at the other side of the pub, but he seemed to like it.

"I'll go first, you follow straight after copying exactly what I say. And exactly! I don't want you ending up somewhere else." She grabbed some Floo powder from the little pot by the fireplace and stepped in, dropping the powder and saying very clearly, "Parkinson Manor." The last thing she saw was Ron's face, intent on making sure he heard her right and said the same thing. She landed in her drawing room, but luckily, it was after her parents had gone to bed, so she wouldn't be faced with that awkward situation (though it briefly crossed her mind about what they'd do in the morning).

As soon as Ron arrived, his jaw dropped. "Wow. Is this your living room?"

She nodded. "Well, we call it the drawing room. Our living room is across the hall."

"Right." He seemed to stare at every inch of the room, taking it all in. "It's sort of like Malfoy's, except, well, nicer."

"Thanks." She grinned. "Though I can only take credit for my room. You'll have to tell me what you think."

"Hopefully I'll be a little too pre-occupied to give a damn what your décor's like," Ron said with a grin. "Where is it?"

"Not so fast," she said coyly, stepping forward and placing a firm hand on his chest. She leaned up a little and kissed him, a full on kiss on the mouth, with her tongue darting out to explore his. He embraced the kiss, too, and placed his arms around her; one round her waist and the other across her back. He was larger than her and she felt protected and safe in his grasp. It was nice. She pulled her mouth back and ended the kiss, but kept her lips close to his, nipping his bottom lip once, twice, then licking it with her tongue. She teased him for a few moments more before she turned and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards her bedroom.

"Tease!" Ron said as they headed up the grand staircase, though she elbowed him gently to try and shut him up. She didn't exactly want her parents to wake up and find them.

The moment they entered her bedroom, sloppily kissing each other and grabbing onto each other's clothes, she took her wand out of her pocket and placed the strongest silencing and locking charms on her room that she knew. _Now_ they could get down to business, and that they did. They practically tore each other's clothes off before they'd even got to the bed, and the second her back hit the duvet, she spelled some lube down below and cast the contraception charm. She was already aroused, but they wanted each other _now_ ; it was not the time for foreplay. They could do that next time.

_Next time?_ She hadn't even had sex with him yet and she was already thinking about a next time; he must have made a damn good impression upon her subconscious, too.

She groaned loudly as he entered her, placing his hands either side of her head. He was being gentle at first, taking his time and teasing her by going slowly, but the second he realised she was wet and ready, he began to fuck her faster. The combination of the drink, Pansy's teasing and the fact that her parents were also in the manor seemed to spur them both on. Pansy moaned as her orgasm approached, while Ron grunted in equal measure. As she neared the edge, she brought her hand down and no sooner had she touched herself did she come loudly, shaking underneath him.

Her orgasm seemed to bring his on, and he came inside with her a loud animalistic growl. She'd never seen him like this before; so rough and ready, and with his normal gentile nature it went quite well. Perhaps Ron Weasley really did have the whole package, he'd just been good at hiding it for all these years. Mind, he _had_ been busy fighting the wizarding world's darkest wizard, but still.

Ron slowly pulled out and lay next to her on the bed. They lay like that in silence for a long while, just catching their breaths and taking in everything that had happened. She was becoming very sleepy, and was almost asleep when Ron nudged her.

"You'll want me to be going now, I take it?"

"Huh?" She opened her eyes to look up into his soft face, and it was in that moment that she realised she didn't want him to go anywhere. Not for a long time. "No, stay."

"What about your parents?"

"Forget my parents," she said. "You're pure-blood, aren't you?" He nodded and lay back down next to her. "Then they haven't a leg to stand on if they disapprove." Right now she really couldn't care less about her parents and what they would think of her and Ron together. Now they'd had sex, she knew he really was the whole package, and everything she'd ever wanted in a man. She'd be a fool to turn it down because of her _parents_ , no less. 

With a smile on her smile, she rolled over into Ron's arms and closed her eyes, allowing herself to drift off to sleep feeling safe and happy.


End file.
